The Play
by Ashira91
Summary: Hogwarts puts on a play! What will the play be? Who will play each part? If you want to find out, just read!
1. Wut's the Play?

Hermione stood at the entrance of the common room. "Neville," she said. "The password is,'Chocolate Frog'. Do you need me to write it down for you?"  
  
"Oh I think you might," Neville said in his high,squeaky, voice.  
  
"OK,when we get inside I will,"  
  
"Thanks Hermione,"  
  
"No problem,"  
  
They both walked into the common room together.   
  
"Hang on!" said Hermione. "I have to go upstairs and get some parchment,"   
  
Hermione ran up the steps and opened the door to the 6th year girls dormitory. She grabbed some paper that had been partially written on and a nice,white, feather quill then leaped down the stairs writing the password on the way down.  
  
"Here Neville," Hermione said. She ripped the part of the parchment that hadn't been scribbled on and gave it to him.  
  
"You might want to stick it on your shirt," she said jokingly.  
  
"Thanks again," Neville said and walked up to his dorm.  
  
Hermione, (who always knew what was going on at Hogwarts and if she didn't she would find out) looked at the bulletin board. 'Important news to tell the 6th and 7th years at dinner' she read to herself silently.  
  
"Weird eh?" said a familiar male voice from behind her. Hermione knew it was Harry.  
  
"Very,"  
  
"What do you think it is?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said, utter confused. What if Voldemort was nearby? Or dementors were on Hogwarts grounds again? Very unlikely..They would probably tell all the students about something like that.  
  
"Either way, were going to find out soon," Harry said like he was reading her mind. "Dinners in a few minutes. Do you wanna come down with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They walked to dinner together assuming Ron was all ready down there. Which he was.  
  
"Hey! Hey guys!" Ron yelled. "You have to try this pie! It's the best!"   
  
Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and ran over to get a bite to eat. Ron immediately dumped a piece of pie on to each of their plates. They looked down at it. Ron starred at them.  
  
"Well.....EAT!!" he said.  
  
Hermione picked up her fork and dug into her pie (as did Harry) and took a bite. Ron was right for a change, it was good!! Really good! Harry (who was beside her) obviously liked it because he was gobbling it down. Ginny looked at him.   
  
"Why do people get so fussed over a piece of pumpkin pie?" she asked Hermione. "Must be good," Hermione replied happily, licking her lips.  
  
After everyone was done eating Dumbledore stood up.   
  
"Everyone please pay attention! This concerns the 6th and 7th grade students, but everyone else will be quite happy with what is going to happen in 6th months. We are going to be putting on a play!"  
  
Everyone looked around dully.  
  
Dumbledore ignoring them went on, "The play we are going to do is called, 'A Walk To Remember' " 


	2. Please Try Out!

Disclamier: Don't own Harry Potter characters or the movie 'A Walk to Remember'. I wish I did, but I don't  
  
Everyone looked around in pure astonishment, most of them because they had no idea what, 'A Walk to Remember' was. Though some of the girls (most of them muggle-borns) were screaming in pure delight.  
  
"Oh, I love that movie!!" said Hermione. "Even though the book is loads better,"  
  
"Were going to be having auditions a week from today, which, as you know, is Friday," said Dumbledore. "We will need two main characters, one, a girl named Jamie Sullivan, and the other a boy named Landon Carter. The girl who is playing Jamie needs to sing fairly well. We will also need some other characters too, even though they won't be main characters, they still will play a significant part." He sat down and looked up at Professor McGonagall. She stood up.   
  
"You can sign up for an audition all day tomorrow and Sunday, after that, unless we don't have enough spots taken, the auditions will be closed. When you sign up for a part you will get a little pamphlet that tells you what the story is all about. And if you're uncomfortable with kissing or any of that sort, please state it when you sign up. Thank you, you are dismissed to go back to your common rooms if you would like."  
  
"You should defiantly try out," Ginny said to Hermione as they were walking to their common room. "You're a really good singer,"   
  
Hermione shot Ginny a suspicious look. "How do you know?" she said, her eyebrows going up.  
  
"Duh! Do you think nobody hears you when you sing in the shower? What was that song you were singing yesterday?" Ginny thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!'With You' by that one Jessica girl."  
  
Hermione immediately blushed and tripped over a stair they were walking up, but quickly got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"No need to blush and trip over a stair. Seriously, you're a good singer." She paused and looked at Ron. "Hey Ron!" she poked her brother in the stomach. "Don't you think Hermione is a good singer?"  
  
"I don't know. Nor do I really care eith- hey!" Ginny stepped on his foot.  
  
"I said- DON'T YOU THINK HERMIONE IS A GOOD SINGER!" Ginny said through gritted teeth and glaring eyes. Ron got the picture.   
  
"Yes!! Best I've ever heard in my life!" He said really fast as though afraid of Ginny. Then again, which boy wasn't? Only Draco, her boyfriend, whom Ron desperately hated.  
  
"Why?" he would always ask her. "Out of all the guys you could choose, you chose him??!!" Ginny would always reply with the same answer. "He's sexy,"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her flashback. She rolled her eyes at Ron and Ginny. "But what about my acting? Huh? HUH!!?? I can almost bet you I'm a terrible actress,"  
  
"But do you know if your a good actor or not? Probably not."  
  
Hermione couldn't disagree. She remained silent, hoping it would get them out of this conversation. But it didn't.  
  
"Please do it! You'll be wonderful! Plus, I'll give you my brand new quill!"  
  
'Hmm I do need a new quill' Hermione thought. "Oh, ok" She said but right after she deeply regretted it.   
  
They walked up to the portrait. "Chocolate frog," Hermione said, ignoring Ginny babble on and on about the play. When they go inside Hermione suddenly felt tired. She was glad she did too. " Look- I got to go to sleep, I'm quite tired," Hermione said.  
  
"OK, thanks so much Herms, your going to be the best!" Ginny gave her a big hug.   
  
Hermione walked upstairs to her dormitory and went straight to bed. Unobvious of what was to come tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for everything! I really appreciate it. :) Also this is the movie version not the book version. If that's what you mean't, Whispyraven. Even though I like the book way better, it's alot easier to write it out when your using the movie version. 


	3. I need my beauty sleep!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.  
  
"Wake Up!!" Ginny yelled loudly in Hermione's ear. Immediately it looked as if an electric shock had gone through Hermione's body and she bolted up,   
  
wide eyed. She then turned her head to her clock. 6:30, way too early.   
  
"What?" she asked Ginny.  
  
"We have to get you up so you can sign up for auditions," Hermione started shaking violently, just about ready to explode. "YOU WOKE ME UP AT   
  
6:30 TO SIGN UP FOR AUDTIONS??!!"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said casually. "Just in case there are limited spots, which I reckon there are,"  
  
"I'm sure a ton of people are getting up at 6:30," Hermione said sarcastically.   
  
"Well were not going down there right away," Ginny pointed out. "You still need to get dressed,"  
  
"I'm sure it takes me an hour to throw on some clothes,"  
  
"But, like I said, we still need to get you a spot. If they have any, that is,"  
  
"Oh I'm sure they do," Hermione said dully. They stood there in silence for awhile. Until Ginny broke the silence.   
  
"Do something," she said demandly.  
  
"Fine, well, just fine!! I'm going to go take a shower so leave me to my peace,"  
  
Ginny left and started to laugh. It was funny how Hermione was like the child and she the mother. Ginny went into the common room and sat down   
  
on the sofa, still laughing. She continued to laugh until someone came into the room. Two people actually. Ron and Harry. "What are you doing up so   
  
early?" she asked Ron, remembering how every weekend he would sleep until noon.  
  
"We," said Ron. "Are going to sign up for auditions,"  
  
"Is that so?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yep, I'm trying out for Eric and Harry's trying out for Landon,"  
  
"Really??" said Ginny interested. "I didn't know you were good at acting Harry,"  
  
Harry sighed. "Neither did I. Ron's forcing me to try out. He told me I would want the part. He said that someone really great is trying out for Jamie.   
  
He just won't tell me who." As Harry said this Ron was mouthing, 'Don't tell him' over and over'  
  
"Oh, I wonder too who is trying out for Jamie," She told him.   
  
'Thank you!' Ron mouthed. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Soooo....." said Harry. "Where's Hermione?"   
  
"She's upstairs taking a shower. She will probably be done soon though."  
  
"We can wait for her," Harry said.  
  
Before Ginny could say anything, Ron butted in. "Actually I am so hungry I don't think I can. I'm going to eat right now. You should come with me   
  
Harry,"  
  
"Oh, ok," Harry said, looking a little disappointed.   
  
"We'll see you down there. Bye!" Ron said and he and Harry walked out of the common room.  
  
Ginny sat there on the couch for quite some time. So she began looking around the common room, examing every detail. To the freshly painted wall   
  
down to the snap, crackle of the fire in the fireplace. She also saw some friends. Just about all of them asked if she would go down to the great hall   
  
with them. But she firmly shook her head 'no', telling them she was waiting for someone.  
  
After awhile Ginny was through with all the waiting. She looked at the clock. It was 8:30. She had been in the common room for two hours! And   
  
Hermione was the one who had told her it didn't take an hour to get dressed!   
  
Ginny stomped up to the 7th year girl's dorm and flung open the door. There was Hermione, in her bed, sleeping. Ginny, pissed off, went over to   
  
Hermione and shaked her. "Get up!" She yelled!  
  
"Five more minutes," Hermione said, her voice muffled.  
  
"There will be no more five more minutes for you!" Ginny said, trying to be serious but laughing a little at the same time. With that, she grabbed   
  
Hermione's hand and pulled her up to her feet. Then she forced her to get dressed and dragged her downstairs to breakfast. There was a long line   
  
for the audition sign ups.Ginny glared at Hermione. "If we would have gotten down earlier we wouldn't have had to wait in such a long line," she said.  
  
Hermione gave Ginny one of her fake smiles. They stood in the line for another 10 minutes until the audition sign up sheet came to Hermione. She put   
  
her name, house year, what part she was trying out for and what time on Friday would be good for her to try out. She chose 7:15 p.m. Ginny (who   
  
was beside her) was also signing up for an audition. Hermione peered over her shoulder. She was signing up to be an extra.   
  
"I don't even have to try out!" Ginny said happily, noticing that Hermione was looking at her form. "They pick the extras out of a hat!"  
  
"That's great!" said Hermione. "I'm going to go to sit down and get a bite to eat. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Ginny replied. They started to walk to their table when Ginny stopped and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Do you think you could not tell Harry   
  
you're trying out for the play? You know, so if you get the part he will be surprised you could, er, act!" Ginny said nervously.  
  
"Sure...ok" Hermione said, slighty confused.  
  
Ginny breathed a big sigh of relief.  
  
A/N:Sorry it took so long! No, I didn't forget about it. I feel really bad so I'm making the next chapter extra long!! 


	4. Tickle

Hides away in shame I am so sorry for not updating in so long! If you're mad, (which you have a right to be) I'm sorry. This chapter is not long but it's better than nothing so, enjoy!

The whole week seemed a drag for Hermione. All she could think about was the play. "What if I mess up?" she told Ginny countless times. Even though Ginny reassured her millions of times she wouldn't, Hermione still wouldn't believe her.

But Harry on the other hand barley thought about it at all. He did go over lines until he got them down and he also thought who Jamie would be played by if he did get the part of Landon. He defiantly didn't want to make-out with someone like Pansy.

Harry ran his hands through his hair and went down into the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch looking into the fire. He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

'God,' Harry thought. 'Her hair smells good. I wish I could just-' Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "Do you agree with me?" she asked. "Uhh yeah," Harry replied. Hermione laughed. "You weren't paying any attention, were you?" "Of course!" He said giving Hermione a grin.

Hermione poked Harry in the stomach. "Hey!" Harry said laughing. He poked her back and soon they were tickling each other in fits of laughter. When they were done the both of them went to dinner.

"Have you ever seen 'A Walk to Remember'? Hermione asked. "Yes," Harry answered. "Dudley watched it with a fat girlfriend of his and Vernon had me watch them to make sure they didn't do anything," "Oh, cool. I like the movie," "Yeah it was pretty good for a chick flick," Hermione nodded. She had no idea what to say. Either did Harry.

"So," Harry said, trying to make conversation. "What's up with you lately?" "Nothing really," Hermione replied. "You?" "Not to much really" "That's cool," "Yea,"

Harry was glad when they got to the Great Hall. They went to get plates for dinner. Today they were serving pizza. After getting the pizza they sat down next to Ron. "The House Elves must be slacking today. Pizza's rather simple for Hogwarts," Ron said. Hermione gave him a death glare. "Just kidding, just kidding," he said. "Good! Because if you were serious I would have kicked your ass!" "Yeah you've done that to me before,"


End file.
